


Draco's Slug Solution

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, M/M, slugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry disagree over an infestation of Flesh-Eating Slugs.





	Draco's Slug Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyeoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeoftheworld/gifts).

Harry Potter had achieved many things during his lifetime. 

He’d saved the wizarding world from tyranny, become the youngest Head Auror in history, and married the love of his life, Draco Malfoy. By any measure, Harry was surely living his best life.

If Harry were pressed, there was but one tiny thing he might change. He would, he thought, like to have been a better gardener. Wizards were _supposed_ to be good gardeners really; to grow their own potion ingredients and live in a close relationship with the earth. 

~@~ 

“It’s not really my fault,” Harry complained to Draco as they examined the contents of the greenhouse at Grimmauld Place. Their tomatoes had been infested with Flesh-Eating Slugs, which were roughly twice the size of their muggle counterparts. “Uncle Vernon never let me into the garden much. He thought the sight of me would upset the neighbours…”

“Your uncle was a tosser,” Draco replied, levitating one of the vile creatures off a tomato stem. “And the more I hear about him, the more I’d like to hex his arse off… But right now, love, we have bigger problems. These little buggers are going to get into my potion plants if we don’t take some action. There’s a place on Knockturn that sells repellent-”

“We can’t kill them!” Harry cried, appalled. “They’re living creatures!”

“And that, Potter, is why you’ll never make a gardener. Your saviour complex is frankly ridiculous sometimes. The innate goodness I have to live with is exhausting. What do you suggest then?”

“I’ll ask Neville,” replied Harry smugly. “The Herbology Professor. He’ll know what to do.”

But Neville had suggested repellent, as had Hagrid, Hermione and Seamus. 

When asked, Ron hadn’t even been able to reply. He couldn’t even say the word _slug_ without feeling nauseous. Harry had changed the subject rather quickly. Ron and Draco got on well nowadays, and he didn’t want his best-friend recalling old grievances. 

In the end, Draco had called him a _prat_, and taken charge of the situation. He’d charmed all the slugs together into a bucket, muttering darkly about _soft-hearted idiots_. 

And Harry hadn’t dared ask where the slugs ended up. 

~@~

Vernon Dursley swore loudly. 

His prize cabbages had been destroyed, utterly spoilt. Gigantic, slimy, black slugs rolled over every surface. The village vegetable show was lost to him entirely. 

It was a travesty.

Vernon nearly cried. Even salt couldn’t kill the monsters… 

Christ! _Did they actually have teeth?_ He shuddered. For the life of him, Vernon simply couldn’t think what he’d ever done to deserve such a blight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
